El Amante
by MerodeadoresCullenShadowhunter
Summary: Bella esta a punto de casarse con Jacob Black y se enamora de el padrino de bodas Edward Cullen, ambos se haran amante.
1. Chapter 1

Bella esta a punto de casarse con Jacob Black y entonces conoce al padrino de la boda Edward Cullen mejor amigo de Jacob desde niños, desde ese día se enamoro de el por lo que lo busca para que sea su amante ¿Qué hará Edward al respecto? ¿se entregara a las llamas de la pasión para ser solo su amante? ¿o lo hará solo por sexo?

Bueno me presento me llamo Carlos y soy de Venezuela y este es mi primer fan fiction de Bella y Edward espero que les guste :)


	2. Chapter 2

**CONTADO POR BELLA**

Me estaba preparando para el gran día de mi vida, me iba a casar con mi novio Jacob Black que ahora ya no seria mi novio si no mi esposo, ya estaba toda arreglada mi padre lloraba jamás se había esperado este día y más a mi corta edad, a mis 19 años era muy joven para casarme pero a mi no me importaba, me casaba porque me casaba.

Baje las escaleras muy nerviosa estaba siendo acompañada por mi padre, mi madre, Leah y Seth Cleawater mis dos mejores amigos de La Push la reserva india de Forks, me estaba poniendo nerviosa bajando las escaleras de mi casa rumbo a la iglesia. Nos montamos en el auto de Charlie me acomode el vestido mientras Reneè, Leah y Seth se sentaban mi madre tuvo que ir adelante con mi padre.

-Tranquila Bella todo ira bien –me calmo Leah al notar como me comía las uñas de los nervios, pero aquellas palabras me ponían cada vez más nerviosa.

-Leah y si me dice que no me vestí con esta ropa para nada entonces –dije algo dramática, todos rieron, yo no le veía el chiste no me gustaría que me dejara plantada en el altar y que diga que no, me encogí de hombros y esa fue toda la charla en el auto.

Seth y Leah tenían que salir antes para avisar a los invitados que ya estaba llegando la señora de Black, llevaban dos semanas con esa broma.

-Yo los espero adentro –aviso mi mamà y salio del auto.

-Bueno hija es nuestro turno de entrar –me dijo Charlie mientras me bajaba del vehiculo.

La música empezó a sonar y cada vez más que llegábamos adentro de la iglesia, me ponía cada vez más nerviosa, al entrar a la iglesia note a las personas de La Push, Sam Uley, Paul, Jared, Embry Call, Quil Ateara y Emily Young. También algunos amigos de la secundaria, me acerque a mi novio y me fui con el, ahí estaban los padrinos de la boda, Leah, Seth y dos personas que no conocía pero el chico se me hacia guapo, note su cara, era una cara que podía volver loca a cada mujer, deje de mirarlo cuando llego el padre.


	3. Chapter 3

**CONTADO POR BELLA**

-Estas demasiadamente sexy –dijo mi amante en ese momento, yo solo sonreí. Ya había pasado dos semanas desde que me case con mi esposo Jacob Black, aun recuerdo como inicio aquello.

-¿Edward Cullen verdad? –le pregunte a Edward ya que después de la boda le pregunte a Jacob quien era el segundo padrino de la boda y me explico claramente con lujo de detalles.

-Claro ¿qué se te ofrece señora Black? –bromeo, quería matar a Seth y Leah en ese momento por decirme a si.

-¿Puedes venir conmigo?

El solo asintió no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer, nos metimos en un salón oscuro donde había poco espacio y bese de una forma muy apasionada a Edward creí que se iba a separar pero me lo correspondió.

-Edward… -dije entre besos –me gustas y muchos.

-Tu… también… me gustas Bella –una onda de calor y placer atravesó mi cuerpo aquellas palabras me habían excitado de tal grado que hubiéramos hecho el amor ahí mismo.

-Pues seamos amantes.

-Bella ¿estas ahí? –había vuelto a la realidad en ese momento, lo mire de nuevo, estaba demasiado sexy.

-Si solo pensaba –le respondí.

-¿en que amor? –aquellas palabras me recordaban a Jacob cuando me decía "amor" no quería pensar en Jacob en ese momento solo quería pensar en Edward y yo haciendo el amor.

-En cuando pedimos ser amantes –le respondí.

-Adoro ese día jamás creí que te gustara.

-Ni yo.

-Pero me alegra engañar al tonto de Jacob no es justo que tenga una belleza como tu –me sonroje por sus palabras y tenia razón era una belleza.

-Ya no hablemos más Edward Cullen, vinimos a algo y eso se llama sexo –el solo me sonrío y me beso en ese momento aquel beso era tan tierno, tan apasionada, tan ¿Jacob?

* * *

Aquí el capi :)

Y te respondo Maiisa más o menos Bella será OOC

Mi edad son 13 años y aun no se cuantos capis serán, pero según yo será cortita.


End file.
